


Fool Me Twice, Shame On Me

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus keeps tabs on Kol and Jeremy in Denver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Twice, Shame On Me

“So you know what you have to do?” Klaus asked.

Kol rolled his eyes. “We’ve been over it enough bloody times. I go in there, compel them all into thinking I’m a transfer student, latch on to Baby Gilbert and keep tabs on him for you.”

Klaus nodded. “He knows what the rest of us look like, but he’s never seen you before. It could work. I need to know if the doppelganger, the Bennett witch, the Salvatore brothers or anyone in the bloody Scooby gang from Mystic Falls makes contact with him in any way.”

Kol stared at him. “Scooby what?”

Klaus shook his head in disgust. “Forget it. You were daggered. So, let’s go over it another time.”

“Whatever happens, I report back to you. And if you give the order, I kill him. I know, I know.” Kol yawned ostentatiously, right in Klaus’s face.

Klaus watched as Kol ran up the steps towards the high school, hoping that he succeeded in keeping tabs on Jeremy and didn’t cock it up like he had done so many things in the past. He knew it was a risk trusting him, after the way he had betrayed him with the Paragon Diamond a century earlier. But he also knew that he had no other choice but to use Kol, as the only person Jeremy wouldn’t recognise. He had just better do his job properly.

 

He sat outside the high school at the end of the day, watched as Kol and Jeremy walked out of the school. Jeremy was telling Kol about how his parents had been killed in that accident, and Kol was reciprocating by giving Jeremy a heavily edited version of their own parents’ deaths.

 _That’s right, little brother,_ Klaus thought. _Tug at the heartstrings, let him think you’ve got something in common, gain his trust._ He was beginning to think he may have underestimated Kol. For all his faults, Kol seemed to know exactly what he had to say to get Jeremy to warm up to him. So far, it looked like Klaus’s plan was going to work. With Kol by Jeremy’s side, Klaus had all the leverage he needed to keep the doppelganger and her friends in line.

 

“God, what a bore,” Kol elaborately yawned when he met up with Klaus later. “He’s clueless. Doesn’t even know why he chose to move here with those family friends he hadn’t even seen in years. Salvatore obviously really did a number on him. I don’t think he’s going to be able to give you any useful information at all.”

“Patience, little brother,” Klaus tutted. “Give it time. He hasn’t been here long. I’m sure that in time Elena or Bonnie or one of them will make contact with him soon.”

“I bloody hope so. I don’t know how much more I can take of his sob stories about his parents, or Aunt Jenna. I had to listen to a whole hour of how he used to get stoned all the time before Bonnie Bennett turned his life around. And out of all the places we’ve ever settled, this has to be the dullest of the lot.”

Klaus swallowed his impatience. “It won’t be long. Then you will be able to return to Mystic Falls. In the meantime, you just have to put up with it and wait until i give you further instructions. I’m confident that will be soon.”

But it wasn’t long before Klaus realised he was wrong.

 

Something was wrong. The last few times Klaus had made contact with Kol, Kol hadn’t seemed to want to share any information with Klaus. He hadn’t been complaining about how dull he found Jeremy for a while now. In fact, the last time they had spoken, he now realised that Kol had been referring to him as Jeremy instead of Baby Gilbert or any other derogatory nickname.

He had hoped to avoid returning to Denver, that he could have trusted Kol to keep an eye on things himself here. But in the absence of any useful information, Klaus was forced to return to town himself to establish what had happened. 

That was the house, the one on the corner. As Klaus watched from the safe vantage point of his hire car, Kol and Jeremy walked along the street, chatting and laughing. Klaus shook his head in disgust as he used his vampire hearing to tune into their conversation. Some sports team he’d never heard of, a teacher at their high school who walked like a duck, and comparing notes on the chemistry pop quiz? If Klaus had wanted to hear anything so banal, he would have stayed in Mystic Falls with the girls in the senior class who Rebekah had compelled into being her friends. What chance did Kol have of learning any new information if all Jeremy had to say to him was this nonsense?

They were entering the house now, and even Klaus’s vampire hearing didn’t allow him to hear anything they were saying once they were inside (he, of course, had never been invited in). So he was forced to return to the car, to sit and wait for Kol to emerge. Day became night, lots of people wandered past and gave him suspicious looks, and yet still there was no sign of Kol. Just as Klaus was about to bang on the door and insist on being invited in, Kol emerged, wearing an expression on his face that Klaus recognised only too well. It had been present on his own face when he had been with Aurora, with Vivianne, and in the moments with Rebekah that he liked to think no one else knew about. And here was Kol, wearing that just got out of bed expression for Jeremy Gilbert?

Klaus clenched his fists angrily. He would take care of this. He glanced down at the dagger he kept on him at all times especially for the moments when members of his family went renegade. Kol would soon be reminded of what happened to anyone who went against him.

 

It had been easy enough to get himself invited in. All he’d had to do was turn up at the family friends’ house when Jeremy was out, pretend to be the new neighbour moving in two doors down. The family friends had invited Klaus in without even questioning it. So now it was so easy for Klaus to gain access to the house, to find out exactly what was going on with Kol and Jeremy, what Kol wasn’t telling him. 

He glanced around him at Jeremy’s bedroom. Posters of some baseball team Klaus didn’t recognise, a photograph of Jeremy with his parents and Elena, one of him with Tyler Lockwood and Donovan the token human (no photo of the Bennett witch, Klaus noted)...and what was this? A photo of Kol next to Jeremy’s bed?

Klaus was about to hurl it to the floor in anger, then he checked himself, realising that all that would achieve was alerting little Gilbert to the fact that someone had been in his room. No, he’d do what he had to do, then get the hell out, back to Mystic Falls. 

He glanced around. The camera he’d planted in Jeremy’s room wouldn’t be visible to someone who didn’t know to look. And let’s face it, Jeremy wouldn’t think to look, because he thought he was safe there in boring Denver. Soon, Klaus would know what he was up against, and then take any action against Kol that may be necessary. Kol had betrayed Klaus once with the Paragon diamond, but he wouldn’t get a chance to do it again.

_Fool me once, little brother, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me, and back to the coffin for you._

 

As Klaus watched the beginning of the footage, at first he began to hope that he had been wrong. Kol and Jeremy were merely talking about some pop quiz. Maybe he had been worrying about nothing. But then Kol said “Enough of that bollocks” and as Klaus watched, amazed, Kol pulled Jeremy towards him, leaning in for a kiss.

Klaus continued to watch as Kol and Jeremy kissed, first with amazement and then horror as Jeremy unbuttoned Kol’s shirt, as Kol fumbled with Jeremy’s zipper, as they slowly removed each other’s clothing and Kol took Jeremy’s cock inside his mouth. He slammed his laptop shut as a few minutes later Jeremy slowly inserted his cock into Kol’s ass. Klaus wasn’t going to watch any more, he had seen all he needed to see to know where Kol’s loyalties now lay.

 

Kol looked at Klaus and burst out laughing.

“It’s not a laughing matter,” Klaus hissed. “Are you on my side, or on Jeremy Gilbert’s?”

Kol continued to laugh. “It was all part of the plan, to gain his trust, so that one day he’d come clean with me about Mystic Falls, and be more likely to share information with me. You mean I had you fooled as well as him? I obviously haven’t lost the old Mikaelson charm.”

Klaus was silent, trying not to look at the grin on Kol’s face as his brother went on “I did, didn’t I? I had you fooled just as much as I did Mary Alice Claire all those years ago.”

“And might I remind you that Mary Alice turned the tables on you by casting that spell that barred you from entering the tomb?” Klaus hissed. Yes, he saw it now. Back in 1914, in New Orleans with the Claire witch, that was where Klaus had seen that expression before. “This had better be the truth now, brother. But just remember, Mary Alice wasn’t quite as blinded by her feelings for you as you believed at the time. There may come a time when Jeremy Gilbert is no longer so blinded either.”

Kol snorted. “Hopefully, I will no longer be needed by that point.”

“Fine.” Klaus snapped. “Keep it up for now. But the slightest hint that you have switched your allegiance,” at this point he drew out the dagger from his pocket, “and it’s another hundred years of rest for you, Sleeping Beauty.”

Kol put on a face of mock terror, made some remark about quaking in his boots, but Klaus knew his point had hit home. Kol did know where his loyalties should lie, Klaus was sure of it now.

 

Kol hadn’t wanted to do it. It hadn’t been true what he told Klaus, that he was just playing Jeremy as he had Mary Alice. While it had started out that way, as they had spent more time together in Denver, Kol had realised that he did have genuine feelings for Jeremy after all. But he also knew from bitter experience just how capable Klaus was of carrying out his threat. If Kol were to be daggered for another hundred years, he would wake up to find that there was no longer any chance with Jeremy. Klaus was capable of waiting until the exact day of Jeremy’s death and then undaggering Kol in the knowledge that he had destroyed Kol’s chance of happiness. Kol remembered only too well what had happened with Marcel and Rebekah. This way, there was still a way he could make things work.

“No hard feelings, mate. But we’re not buds.” He’d hated saying it. But he knew he had to in front of Elena and Damon, and that he would then tell Klaus it was over. Klaus wasn’t going to be happy that it had ended this way, and neither was Kol. He had never expected it to come to an end quite so soon. He’d thought he and Jeremy would have so much more time, but then Elena and Damon had turned up with no warning so Jeremy hadn’t been able to tell Kol, and Kol had had no time to prepare.

At least this way, he still had Klaus on side for a time. And when the time was right, he would return to Mystic Falls, return to Jeremy, and just as they had run from Mikael for a thousand years, maybe he and Jeremy could go somewhere Klaus would never find them, have their happy ending.


End file.
